


Out In The Rain

by Wasthatapun



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wasthatapun/pseuds/Wasthatapun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mark’s son finally gets to come home again The Jon thinks about all he’s lost, and wonders if its all worth it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Rain

Time and tide are terrible things.  
It is strange to realize that change is the only constant there will ever be in life.  
The Jon placed the flower gently on the newest addition to the Walter family cemetery, Mark Ray Walter, and a sad smile spread across his metal face.  
“Peters coming home today Markie. It took five long years but Wanda finally did it.”  
The Jon watched as sunlight flitted between breaks in the clouds.  
It had been sprinkling on and off all day.  
“Why does everyone have to leave Markie? It hurts so much when you’re not here anymore.”  
His gaze trailed over the Walter family cemetery. Over all the names of long gone family set in stone.  
“Sometimes it just doesn’t feel worth it Markie.” His voice was soft now. It would start to sprinkle soon, and then The Spine would give him a lecture about metal and water and rusting.  
“But Peter fifth is SO BIG now. I wish you coulda been here to see him get big. He looks just like you.”  
There it was, the barest hints of rain pattering down on his top hat.  
“I guess I wouldn’t think as much about the good stuff if I didn’t hurt sometimes too though would I?”  
He smiled into the mist and stood, patting the headstone lovingly.  
“We’ll look after him now, don’t you worry.”  
He went skipping back to the manor. Bouncing in every puddle he came across and singing a new song under his breath.


End file.
